


Playing Doctor

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton/OFC (past), Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Playing Doctor, Sharing History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint & Phil pass the time talking while on a stake-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Medical Kink

"Come on; it'll be fun."

"We're working Barton."

"We're sitting in a car on a stake-out. We've been sitting in this car on a stake-out for three hours and we're probably going to be here another three, at least, and I'm bored. We've talked about the op, and the Mets and the weather and we've sat in silence for nearly an hour. We're dating. This is the kind of stuff people who are dating talk about."

"How would you know what people who are dating talk about, exactly?"

"That wasn't nice Phil."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No problem, make it up to me." Clint grinned at Phil. "Tell me about the kinkiest thing you've ever done."

"Not while we're working."

"We're always working. We've been together almost a month, and after that first weekend, we've had time for sex three times! And one of those was a quickie at lunchtime up against the wall in my quarters because we were both terminally horny. If we wait until we both have time off to talk about this stuff, we never will. Come on, Phil. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Phil knew how tenacious Clint was, like a dog with a bone once he got an idea in his head, and Phil also knew he had very little chance of making Clint drop this particular bone. And in a way, he admitted to himself at least, Clint was right. They didn't have normal jobs with normal schedules, so they couldn't have a normal relationship. Every mission could be their last. Maybe they should make the best of whatever time they had together. 

"You go first."

"Really? Cool!" 

"So, OK, I was with this girl. Woman." Nat had been training Clint over the last year to say that. "Oh, hey, sorry. Does it bother you if I talk about being with women?"

"Nope."

"You're sure?"

"Doesn't bother me at all."

"But you're, like 100% gay, right, not interested in women at all?"

"Not at all."

"Ever been with one?"

"Clint, I thought you were going first."

"Oh come on, Phil, tell me please?"

"No. I've never been with a woman. The last time I kissed a girl, I was 15. The first time I kissed a guy, I was 16, and I ah... never went back, so to speak."

"Heh. Cool. OK, so I was with this woman. We met at a party, or a bar. I don't really remember; it was a long time ago. And she came on to me. She was good looking, had a nice body, very curvy. So I said 'yes', no reason not to, right? So she takes me back to her place, and gives me a drink, and then honest to God, she says she's going to slip into something more comfortable. Fine. So she goes into the bedroom, and while she's there I look around the place, and in the living room there's this big wooden desk. That's kinda weird, but not too freaky, I guess. But then I notice that there's one of those nameplate things sitting on the desk, and I shit you not, the nameplate said 'Dr. Feelgood.'"

Phil glanced over at him, with a grin and a look of disbelief.

"Really and for true. So I'm not completely surprised when she comes back out of the bedroom and 'something more comfortable' turns out to be a nurse uniform. With a really short skirt, and white stockings with suspenders, and the little hat, and everything. And she says to me, she looks me in the eye and she says, 'Want to play Doctor?'"

Clint grinned at Phil, who just raised his eyebrows back.

"So I say, 'Sure,' I mean, why not right? So she goes to the closet and she gets out a white doctor's coat, and gives it to me to put on, and then she opens the desk drawer and hands me a stethoscope and the thingy the doctor looks into your ears with. And she says,

'Doctor, I think you need to give me a checkup.'"

"So I play along, and I look in her ears with the thingy, and then I put the stethoscope to her chest, and she says, 

'Doctor, wouldn't you be able to hear my heart better if you unbuttoned my uniform?'"

"I mean, she had all the lines, ready to go, one after the other, and she just went through each one of them, making it very clear what part of her she wanted me to 'examine' next. And it was pretty weird, but kinda hot, like I said, she had a good body, and she was obviously totally into it, so that was fun."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, once I'd felt her up everywhere, and I mean everywhere, she wanted me to fuck her on the desk, so we did that. And then she said,

'Thank You Doctor. You don't want to be late for your golf game, now, do you?'"

"And it took me a minute to figure out that she wanted me to leave. So I did."

There was a silence, and then Phil said, "That's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?"

"Well, yeah. What? Phil, what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Hey, it was kinky, I mean with the lab coat and the stethoscope and the desk and everything..."

"Sure."

Clint thought it was a good story, but now he felt a little deflated. Maybe Phil was just getting back at him for wanting to talk about sex during a mission. But he honestly didn't seem all that impressed. Of course he wasn't into women at all, so of course that meant it probably didn't seem very sexy to him. But the way Phil had said, 'That's the kinkiest thing you've ever done' as if Clint's story was... tame compared to some of the things Phil had done. Phil, who liked to be held down in bed. Maybe Phil had been tied up. Or maybe he was secretly into that leather bondage stuff. That could be hot.

"So, tell me yours."

"After lunch," said Phil, as he dug the thermos of coffee and bag of sandwiches out of the back seat of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
